brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Patrol Action
Transcript Hartsock's introduction Hartsock: I didn't see any of the guys again until later that evening. We linked back up with the last of 2nd squad. Corporal Doyle was still looking for men from his unit. Marshall: From the 82nd? He was a long way from his objective in St. Sauveur. Hartsock: Yes, Sir. Well, I was a long way from Carentan. Sir. Marshall: This was just after you, Sgt. Baker, Pvt. Allen, and Pvt. Garnett cleared out an entire platoon in Foucarville? You must have been pretty tired by then... Hartsock: I don't remember the last time I wasn't, sir... Marshall: Sounds like you boys had quite a crowd for this mission. Hartsock: Yeah. Conflict Baker: Those halftracks are pulling 88s into the town. We actually don't know where they're going, so we have to split up and pinch them between us. Red, you have to lead a patrol. Corrion and Desola, you're with me. Corrion: '''Great. '''Baker: Not now, Sam. Allen: Yeah, not now, Sam. Baker: '''You get to babysit these two. '''Allen: '''Oh shit. '''Garnett: Asshole. your mouth is too big! Every goddamn day I say it: Your mouth is too big. You could fit a bass in there. Baker: '''Red, just remember all the stuff we went over. Put fire on them before you make your move. Fix 'em then flank 'em. That's the key. No one dies today! '''Allen: Well that's good news then. Oh shit I did it again, didn't I? Baker: Mac's patrol is coming in on the other side of town. We'll all meet back together after it's done. We got work to do. Conflict ﻿ Paddock: '''You were with Sarge when he died? How'd it happen? '''Friar: '''I wasn't with him really... just sort of found him. '''Allen: '''So why a bass? '''Garnett: '''I dunno, I panicked... needed something really big to make my point. '''Allen: '''I stuck one of those donuts from Fort Bragg mess hall in my mouth once. Whole thing. '''Garnett: '''You mean those rocks they called donuts? '''Allen: '''Yeah I know. I almost choked to death on it. Desola still owes me six bucks for that. Hartsock moves across the road and moves his teams into the farm field taking out all Germans in there. There is lots of firing in this mission almost defeaning. After getting his two teams too pin the many german squads out in the farm field Hartsock goes around taking many of them out eventually enabling the field so his two squads can come out and flank the further ones. After pinning and flanking all the many German's at the far houses he has to take out the heavy MG42. All the German squads are circling your team making the flanking and pinning especially hard. After making a circle leading to pinning and flanking all the German squads they move up and take out the MG42. They move into the backfields taking out German squads along the way but many German's with Machine Guns are back hear filling the area. Going through the back creek Hartsock takes out the last ones. German reinforcments show up and move into the position where all the houses are. Once moving up far enough you can use the captured MG42 to take out the rest of the nearby German's. Move up and secure the area of the houses. Then walk around taking out a few of the last surviving German's and look for the spot to meet up with Mac's squad. There are tons of squads that are farther out and you just have to keep constantly moving up and taking them out. This will take a long time. You then meet up with Baker's squad. '''Baker: Red!! Get over here! This area's pretty hot! Corrion went inside but never came back out! Desola: He's still alive! It's corrion. Baker: Fair enough. But there are German's all around that damn convoy. Red! We'll lay down some fire from here! Get inside that farm house and get Corrion out! Oh, and flank that trucks! Got it? Go! Hartsock and his two squads go around flanking all the German's in the area and eventually walking up to a small little pool. Corrion climbs out soaked in water. Corrion: I was checking out the farm house when a truck pulled up. I shot a couple and ran. I just jumped in this shit and covered up. Thought I was dead for sure. Allen: Well, you certaintly look like shit. Corrion: I should get back to Baker and help you guy's push from the outside. Thanks Red. You take your squads and take out the last few German squads in the area and start moving down the main road. You turn onto a farm field and meet up with Mac's squad. In the distance there's MG42's. This part is really hard with so many German's in the area shooting you must move your men around alot and help Mac's squad take them out. Then you must go and flank out the farther German squad's which is extremely hard because it is difficult to get your men to pin them from such a distance. There are small hay rolls that you must flank from. After this move farther down into the farm field. There are many German's shooting from a distance which you can not pin from. Farther down there are many more squad's and the pinning concept will eventually start to get easier again. By the time your down to the last few German squads it's back to the simple pin and flank routine which is exceptionally easy in this level at the end. If you look far down enough there is a tank so you must snipe the driver out before moving your men up. Then Baker and Mac's squad will meet up with you. Baker: Looks like we only took out one 88. The second turned tail before we could get him. Hassay: What the hell happened to you? Mac says this while staring at Corrion in a disgusting face. Corrion: I tripped. Baker: We need to get out of here. Mission Ends﻿ ru:Три патруля Category:Earned in Blood Missions